mystery_of_the_orphanagefandomcom-20200214-history
Catherine Maxwell (IMS)
Catherine Maxwell is one of the highschoolers who formed IMS and also the member of it. She is mostly called Catherine. Her first appearance was in the first chapter. Later on, it was told that she was a 16 years old half-foreigner. Catherine was very popular among students in the orphanage because of her beauty and friendly manner. She has light-brown-almost-blonde hair and grey wide eyes. She is also one of the smartest students in the school. Later on, it was revelaed that she develops feelings for Benedict Kenny (Benny). Catherine Maxwell adalah salah satu dari para pendiri IMS dan juga anggota dari IMS. Dia sering dipanggil Catherine. Kemunculan pertamanya adalah dalam chapter pertama. Selanjutnya, diceritakan bahwa dia adalah seorang blasteran berusia 16 tahun. Catherine sangat populer di antara para siswa di panti asuhan karena kecantikannya dan juga perilaku ramahnya. Dia memiliki rambut cokelat terang yang mendekati pirang dan sepasang mata abu-abu yang besar. Dia juga merupakan salah satu siswa terpintar di sekolah. Nantinya, terungkap bahwa dia memiliki perasaan terhadap Benedict Kenny (Benny). History Catherine has been in the orphanage since she was little. When she was in elementary school, she always got the second rank (the first was Marsha Gwen). But, after Alexander Bryan Blake's entrance to the orphanage, she got the third rank. Although she had been beaten by Bryan, she wasn't ambitious enough to bring her position back. She focused on socializing since then. After the orphanage applied the hostel system, she was given a VIP room due to her grade in class, which means, she owned her room by herself. She didn't really like being alone, so she wanted a roommate so badly. Her dream came true when a newcomer, Alicia Baskerville, came. Alice was put in her room, and they became roommate. Not just that, they also quickly became best friends. Catherine was once a part of the cheerleaders club too, but decided to resign because of an accident in one of their performances that made her ankle sprained. The teachers then suggested her not to join the club anymore, because not a single teacher likes this club. They thought they were just wasting money. After the first murdery happened, Alice was interested to investigate the case alone. Seeing this, Catherine was worried. Other than that, she was also curious herself. So, she followed Alice and decided to join her in investigating the case. They then met Bryan, Joshua Tristan, Samuel Ethan Wijaya, and Gwen, who also wanted to investigate the same case. After forming an alliance, Andrew Leonardo, one of her classmates, and Rosaline Bernadette, one of X-B students, joined. Sam's idea made them name themselves Infinite Mystery Seeker a.k.a IMS. Catherine sudah berada di panti asuhan sejak dia kecil. Saat dia duduk di bangku SD, dia selalu mendapat ranking kedua (ranking pertama diraih oleh Marsha Gwen). Tapi, setelah masuknya Alexander Bryan Blake ke dalam panti asuhan, dia mendapat ranking ketiga. Walaupun dia telah dikalahkan oleh Bryan, dia tidak punya cukup ambisi untuk mengejar kembali posisinya. Dia fokus dalam bersosialisasi sejak itu. Setelah panti asuhan menerapkan sistem asrama, dia diberi kamar VIP karena peringkatnya di kelas, yang berarti, dia ditempatkan di kamar itu sendirian. Dia tidak terlalu suka sendirian, jadi dia sangat menginginkan seorang teman sekamar. Harapannya terkabul ketika seorang pendatang baru, Alicia Baskerville, datang. Alice ditempatkan di kamarnya, dan mereka pun menjadi teman sekamar. Tak hanya itu, mereka juga dengan cepat bersahabat. Catherine pernah menjadi anggota klub cheerleaders, tetapi memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri karena sebuah kecelakaan dalam salah satu penampilan mereka yang menyebabkan pergelangan kakinya terkilir. Para guru kemudian menyarankan agar dia tidak lagi mengikuti klub, karena tidak ada satupun guru menyukai klub itu. Mereka berpendapat bahwa klub itu hanya menghambur-hamburkan uang. Setelah pembunuhan pertama terjadi, Alice tertarik untuk menyelidiki kasus itu sendirian. Melihat hal itu, Catherine merasa khawatir. Selain itu, dia sendiri juga penasaran. Jadi, dia mengikuti Alice dan memutuskan untuk bergabung dengannya dalam menyelidiki kasus itu. Mereka kemudian bertemu Bryan, Joshua Tristan, Samuel Ethan Wijaya, dan Gwen, yang juga ingin menyelidiki kasus yang sama. Setelah membentuk aliansi, Andrew Leonardo, salah satu teman sekelasnya, dan Rosaline Bernadette, salah satu siswi X-B, bergabung dengan mereka. Ide Sam membuat mereka menamai diri mereka ''Infinite Mystery Seeker ''alias ''IMS. Character Catherine is super friendly, especially to new friends. She has lots of friends from both class. She is also popular, especially among guys, because of her beauty and good manner. She likes challenges and loves to try something new. She's even dare to break the school rules to have fun, although she doesn't do it frequently. She also has a good logic, although not as good as Gwen's. She is a hardworker, too. Other than that, she is so discipline. Catherine is a quick-thinker. That makes her sometimes judge people too fast. She actually has lots of people to suspect in her head. ''Catherine sangat ramah, terutama terhadap teman-teman baru. Dia memiliki banyak teman dari kedua kelas. Dia juga populer, terutama di antara para lelaki, karena kecantikannya dan sikapnya yang baik. Dia menyukai tantangan dan sangat suka mencoba sesuatu yang baru. Dia bahkan berani melanggar peraturan sekolah untuk bersenang-senang, walaupun dia tidak sering melakukannya. Dia juga memiliki logika yang bagus, walaupun tidak sebagus milik Gwen. Dia seorang pekerja keras. Selain itu, dia juga sangat disiplin. Catherine adalah pemikir yang cepat. Itu membuatnya kadang-kadang mengecap orang terlalu cepat. Dia sebenarnya memiliki banyak orang untuk dicurigai di otaknya. Photo Gallery Category:Character profile Category:Infinite Mystery Seeker (IMS)